Truth or Zaire
"Truth or Zaire" is the second segment of the eleventh episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the fifth episode of Season 1 to air on the CBS Saturday morning lineup. It aired on October 14, 1995, along with "Madagascar About You" and "Yummy Yummy Yummy". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are running away from a hunter named Congo Quint, and they end up in baby clothes a rabbit was hanging up. When Quint gets them, a female gorilla appears, saves Timon and Pumbaa and takes them home. She then decides that they are now her babies and that she's going to take care of them. Timon has the idea to pretend they are actually babies so the female gorilla protects them from Quint, like a bodyguard. A male gorilla knocks on the doors and asks the female gorilla to marry him, and she accepts. She goes get her dress and the male gorilla goes talk to Timon and Pumbaa. They act like babies, but the male gorilla shows that he's actually Quint in a costume. Timon and Pumbaa get shocked when they see Quint, but there's nothing they can do to stop him. The female gorilla gets back with her wedding dress and starts to talk with the "male gorilla" about the wedding. While they are talking, Timon goes behind Quint and zips down the costume, showing his real face. The female gorilla gets angry and kicks Quint out. Timon and Pumbaa think they are finally safe, but Pumbaa is not happy with the fact that they are lying to the female gorilla and wants to tell her the truth, but Timon convinces him that they are safer that way and that "nice guys finish last." Later that day, someone knocks on the door and the female gorilla opens it. Three old gorillas come inside to see the "new babies". They cuddle them until the female gorilla shows Timon and Pumbaa her surprise: three baby gorillas that she brought to play with them. Pumbaa is not comfortable with the idea and decides to tell the female gorilla the truth. At the mention of "take advantage of maternal instincts for personal safety and comfort", she gets really mad and chases Timon and Pumbaa, just like Quint at the beginning of the episode. They end up in a dead end and the gorillas surround them. All of a sudden, a net falls down and traps the gorillas and Quint appears with what looks like a gun. He points it to Timon and Pumbaa claiming that he finally got them and when he pulls the trigger, the gun takes a picture, revealing that Congo Quint is actually a wildlife photographer and the gun is actually a camera. Quint claims that he's going to be famous with that picture and that all magazines will want it in their cover. When Quint is going away, the female gorilla grabs him from the net and starts to hit him on the ground. Timon has the idea to take pictures of that scene so he can sell them to the magazines too. Voice cast Starring *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Corey Burton as Congo Quint Guest Starring *Jim Cummings as the female gorilla and a rabbit Appearances Trivia *This episode is a most likely a play on "truth or dare." *Zaire (on the title) was the name of the state in Africa, currently named Democratic Republic of the Congo, that translates to "river that swallows all rivers." *This episode runs under time to make room for the "Yummy, Yummy, Yummy" video. Media Truth or Zaire|The full episode of "Truth or Zaire" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1